emorsetfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Suzanna
Lady Suzanna has been the feudal ruler of Ingrell Valley from Third Age 982, and still is in Third Age 996 (present.) Her full title is Countess Suzanna Diviscada, Lady Ingrell, but most citizens call her Lady Suzanna. Family and History Lady Suzanna was born in Third Age 943, making her 53 years old in the present. Her father was Count Dimitor Diviscada, Lord Ingrell. He was 30 years old when she was born, nearly 31, having been born himself in Third Age 912. Suzanna was his second child, but eldest that lived through childhood. She has a younger brother, Baronet Marcon Diviscada. Dimitor ceded feudal responsibility to his daughter Suzanna on his seventieth birthday with full agreement of the council of succession, in Third Age 982. She was 39. Lady Suzanna has been the Baroness of Ingrell Valley for fourteen years. She is thought of as kind, but not soft. She has the support of most of the valley’s “civilized” citizens. Some criticize her for kowtowing too greatly to the Kingdom of Minorr that the valley is a part of. Lady Suzanna had a husband, Lord Walton Diviscada. (It is not unusual for men to take their wives’ names, especially in cases where they are essentially joining the wife’s family, and in cases where they are marrying ‘up’ in feudal rank.) They had a daughter, Maranda Diviscada, who was born in Third Age 965. Maranda had a son in Third Age 984, also named Walton Diviscada. The elder Walton and Maranda were both tragically killed in a particularly vicious attack by goblins on their caravan as the family was returning home from a trip to the capitol, in Third Age 987. Lady Suzanna and the younger Walton, just a baby at the time, survived, in no small part due to Lady Suzanna’s reasonable prowess with a sword. She feels guilty she was not able to save the rest of her family, though. Current Events Young Walton Diviscada is now twelve years old. It is thought probable that he will succeed his grandmother and become Lord Ingrell, but he is still too young to be in charge. If Lady Suzanna were to perish while young Walton were not yet sixteen, one hypothesis is that the current captain of the guard of Finston, a Captain Garth Drest, would likely act as Lord Steward for the interim time. Another hypothesis is that Aden Diviscada, Suzanna’s uncle, Dimitor’s brother, and young Walton’s Great-great-uncle, could take that role. Aden is now 82 years old and has not been seen much in public in the last ten years, outside of a seasonal celebration once every several months or so. Lady Suzanna, despite being a reasonably experienced warrior, has taken very few personal risks in the last few years. The town guard *usually* needs to be reserved for, well, guarding. Riverset and Aden’s Crossing have a few able-bodied people as well, but they can’t easily desert their villages. So, when something exceptional needs to be done, she relies on adventurers. That’s where the party comes in. You are in Finston, and Lady Suzanna needs your help. It’s about time for the harvest festival, which is one thing which sometimes brings visitors from other parts of Minorr and occasionally even from other lands. Ingrell Valley’s harvest festival is known for an abundance of delicious vegetable and meat dishes.